Revenge of the finest
by lucasscottlover1
Summary: Lucas and Dan have always been on an ongoing battle between eachother but do they go to far. This continues from the 3rd season when dan finds ot Lucas tried to kill him.
1. revenge my boy

_I'm in the middle of we still love you but i thought of this and thought it might be good. If you like it tell me and i'll write more but I wont type it on here if no one is reading it so please send reviews and tell me what you think. Send me reviws on my other story too and tell me if it's bad or good. thanx

* * *

Lucas was gaging as Dan had his hands around his throat he was begining to turn blue. and lose some feeling in his arms . He was trying to struggle and stop Dan, but he was pissed. Peyton had even tried getting him off Lucas but she didn't succeed so she ran off for help, considering Luke's condition though she might be too late. _

Lucas was grabbing Dan's hands trying to pry them off his neck , but he was failing and his hands slowly went limp and his sight faded with Dan's face over him.When he stopped breathing is when Dan finally stopped choking him and got up and took some gasoline and poured it around him on the gym floor. He then struck up a match and laughed as the flames surrounds his eldest son.

" This is for all you've don my son," screamed Dan as he walked slowly out the gym watching the flames get closer and closer to Luke's flesh.

Peyton came running back to the school gym with Nathan Brooke and Halie behind her she had ran back to the bonfire and got them for help.( this is in the starting of the 3rd season Brooke and Lucas are having there open relationship with others and Lucas and Nathan are pissed at eachother.)

"Oh my god hurry the gym's on fire, I think Lucas is still in there," yelled Peyton frightened that he might be hurt.

Nathan went running through the gym door with the gang not far behind him, and at first glance he spotted Lucas.

Haley began running toward the flames trying to help her best friend but Nathan stopped her. He didn't even think before he ran through the flames himself and lifted Lucas up in his arms and carried him through the flames. He didn't put him down until he was out side and he laid him on the cold ground.

Brooke immediately called 911 informing them that there was a fire and her boyfriend was hurt, she was hysterical. While she did that Nathan Peyton and Haley were over Lucas checking on his condition.

He didn't look good at all he was pale as a ghost and he wasn't breathing. Nathan realized this and also without hesitation he stared giving Luke CPR and trying to get him to breathe some air in. It wasn't working though. Brooke checked his pulse , there was none though. Haley started crying and hitting Lucas she kept screaming at him to wake up but it wasn't working,

Finally the police department arrived and an ambulance. The fire was put out quite quickly and they carried Luke away on a stretcher and loaded him in the ambulance. They also insisted Nathan ride along with Lucas and get checked to make sure he wasn't hurt either by running through the flames and saving Luke.

Peyton, Haley, and Brooke all drove in the cop car to the hospital to make sure Lucas and Nathan were ok.


	2. I will win

_**I hope you like this .This story is basically aboutLucas and dan battling it out until 1 dies. Please give me a review if you like . If atleat 1 person sends 1 then atleast i'm not writing to myself and thats good. Bad or good reviews i like it will just give ideas on how to change them**_

* * *

Nathan watched as the medics tried to get Luke to breathe, they were pumping his chest alot but it didn't work as they had expected . Lucas was still not breathing and that was a problem. They stripped his clothes off him trying to examine his body for burns. He had a few small one's like Nathan but nothing too serious. Nathan had gotten him out in time before he got burned badly.

They had hooked Lucas up to oxygen until they were able to make it to the hospital. They also checked Nathan out completely on the way to the hospital. About the worst he got was a burn on his arm from when he picked Lucas up.

" You know your a hero right kid, You saved this boys life, "said the medic smiling at him. "He owes you his life."

" He's my brother and if he was melting alive in lava I'd still jump in and help him. '' As I know he'd do the sAme for me. I don't care how angry I am at him I'd still help him in any way I could if I knew he was in trouble. I wont admit it but I love the guy."

Lucas turned his head and opened his eyes. He looked directly at Nathan gave him a weird look, you could see the fear the shaded his eyes when he looked at Nathan.

Luke had woke up at the same time when they arrived at the hospital, they rushed him to a room so they could hook him up to another oxygen tank in there. He didn't make it that long though and he passed out again when he saw the bright lights in the hospital.

2 hours later the girls were surrounding Luke's bed doing there own thing and trying not to wake him. Nathan had been leaning against the door the whole time watching the girls and Lucas rest.

Lucas started to wake up and realize where he was at. He remembered how the hospital had been from previous experiences which weren't pleasing. He slowly removed the oxygen mask from his face so he could talk. All 4 of them stared at him in relief that he was ok.

" How are you feeling Luke ,"asked Peyton as she rubed a stray piece of hair from his face.

" What happened," he asked back, not answering her question.

'' You tell us," asked Haley wondering that herself." You were in there. What do you remember?"

" I remember Dan choking me and I couldn't breathe so I passed out, That's all I remember. That and talking to you, he pointed his head in the direction of Peyton."

'' Why did he choke you?" asked Brooke.

" I don't know Lucas was lying and Nathan could tell he was. If anything he did learn how to read Lucas and you can tell when he's being honest or not. Nathan let it go and figured he'd ask him again later when Lucas was more aware of his surroundingsand didn't feel like crap.

The night had passed and Lucas was now allowed to go home. When he got home he wasn't much in the chatting mood so he went into his room.

The phone rang later that night and Lucas was up and he grabbed it.

" Well well well, your lucky aren't you. You should have died I wanted you to melt alive yelled Dan on the opposing side of the phone. Nathan had to save you didn't her? Don't worry next time I try I wont fail. Nobody will be there to save you and I will watch and make sure this time you don't live.

'' Not if I get you 1st," threatened Lucas.

"Well see won't we then my son," Watch your back."

"No I will see ! And I will watch too. You are the goner here! Kinda amusing huh? I don't care if I bring myself down with you. YOU will be the one on the ground grasping for life and hopefully I'll be the one watching. So don't tell me to watch my back. You watch yours!

And with Luke's last words he hung up the phone and put a gun in his pants for protection." I knew this would come in handy.


	3. Dont do anything stupid

_Hope you like the next part I'll type another chapter this week and update if you guys still like how its going. Please send more reviews I love imput. thanx_

* * *

Lucas was to wound up to go to bed so he read the next chapter to "Catcher in the Rye" "I cant believe he said that to me. Great dad I have huh?"Lucas said to himself sarcastically. 

Brooke walked in the door at that time to see if he was ok.

"Hey baby, you doing alright," Brooke asked clearly concerned. He had large circles under his eyes and was still pretty pale looking from the accident. " Do you need anything? Maybe some company or something?"

Lucas really wanted to be alone at that moment but he couldn't stand to tell Brooke to go. She had just wanted to help him and be there for him that's all. If that's what would make the woman of his dreams happy, to just keep him company then he couldn't tell her to leave. It just wouldn't be right.

" Sure I'd love some company," lied Lucas.

She smiled and made her way toward the bed. She laid next to him and watched him as he read. He felt so warm and smelled so good. She took in a deep breath and looked at his soulful blue eyes as they skimmed the pages of his book. '' I love you Luke," she whispered softly in his ear. He then looked up from his book and stared her in the eyes too.

Her eyes burned in his they looked like emeralds. He had the hardest time looking away when he was Caught in her glare. He moved down slowly and kissed her softly on the lips.'' I love you too cheery," said Lucas smiling. He suddenly was happy she stayed it didn't made him fell as lonely.

She nestled into his arm and fell asleep like 10 minutes later. He got up from the bed covered her up and went to bed himself. He watched as she slept. She looked so peaceful. He turned off the lamp and fell into a deep sleep himself.

The next morning Brooke got up first she went to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. She couldn't function in the morning without her annual coffee and toast mixture. It had been a tradition since she was like 14. Lucas got up after her and walked into the kitchen. He was already fully dressed to Brooke's surprise.

" Where are off to so early," asked Brooke.

'' I have to do some things that's all," answered Lucas.

"When will you be back," asked Brooke.

" Probably before noon," he replied and headed out the door stealing a kiss from her on the way.

She smiled and went to get dressed herself.

Lucas was walking down the bridge right about now thinking if he should go after Dan or just let it go. Dan wasn't worth it anyway. Lucas was overwhelmed with hatred at that moment so he didn't really bother to think that. Lucas felt the back of his pants and sure enough the gun still laid there.

" This is only going to be used as a last option," said Lucas to himself. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around and saw Nathan in front of him.

" Hey, so your upright today huh," joked Nathan .You know you shouldn't be alone with people out to get you and all. He had a bid smirk spread across his face.

Lucas got defensive, "Thanks for the warning, but I can take care of myself."

" No need to go all Luke on me I was making a friendly conversation," Nathan shot back.

'' Last time I remembered I wasn't your friend I wasn't even considered your brother," Lucas was getting angry." So next time you want to shit the breeze with someone make sure it's someone who actually want's to listen to you. Thanks for saving me and all too even though you probably just did it so you can rub it in my face for years that I can't fend for myself and that I'm a total screw up. My daddy even hates me hell, he tried to kill me to remove some of the disgrace in his family. I get the picture Nate so don't come up here like nothing happened trying to talk with me. I know you don't want to so I'll save you the trouble I'll leave."

Lucas turned around and walked down the bridge Nathan ran after him.

" Don't tell me why I did what I did because you have no idea how I feel," Nathan was really upset. As for saving you I didn't do it to rub it in you god damn face I did it because I didn't want to watch my brother die. Whether you think it or not I still care about you Luke. You just remember that. I never meant to yell at you before my anger just took ahold of me. You shouldn't have lied though, kinda like what you did in the hospital room the other day when Haley asked you why Dan tried to kill you. You know why. So when you want to be truthful look me up. In the meantime just remember I'm still here for you because unlike you I haven't erased you out of my life yet.

Lucas began to walk away again and Nathan went the other way.

" Oh by the way don't do anything stupid with that gun in your pants ," Nathan yelled.

Lucas turned around but Nathan was already too far for Luke to say something back. So he just walked on. He was fuming with anger when he finally reached Dan's house. He looked up at it and thought to himself.

"He thinks he can screw with me well he had another thing coming ," Lucas mumbled to himself as he walked away not letting the house out of view. "Just wait Dan you ass is mine tonight," yelled Lucas as he walked on.


	4. followed to Dan's

Lucas walked back home where Brooke greeted him at the door.

"All done?" she asked cheerfully.

"For now," Lucas answered.

" That's good because I was wondering if your going to stay for breakfast your mom and me had an idea," Brooke grinned slyly." Well Nathan and Haley are not on great terms right now so we invited them over so they can talk. The only thing is they don't now each other is coming. It's kinda a big surprise. I kind of need your help keeping them here though." Brooke smiled and gave Luke a puppy dog face." So will you help.?"

"Me and Nathan aren't really on the best of terms either so I don't think it would be a good idea if I stayed," Lucas stated.

" Then this will be good for you two to resolve things too," Brooke was really trying hard." Please Broody do it for me."

Lucas couldn't stand it when she gave that face and she knew it that's why she gave it. "I don't know Brooke, Lucas whined." Brooke put her arms around Lucas's waist and looked into his eyes. She slowly moved upwards and softly kissed him on the lips. Time seamed to stop as their lips met he didn't ever want it to end. She slowly backed up and looked at him. "You know Brooke you can't just kiss me every time to get what you..." Lucas couldn't finish what he was saying because Brooke had him in another lip lock this time a more passionate one. It was longer and his heart raced faster and faster as she moved on to his neck and began to kiss that softly too. He tilted his head upwards letting her do so. She kissed him once more on the lips and looked at him again with a sad face.

"Please Broody," she asked.

He smiled and took a deep breath. "Fine but if he starts getting cocky I'm out. I won't let him gang up on Haley either."

"Yay thank you," said Brooke." You're so easy to manipulate Luke with a little smooch."

"Be quiet and don't rub it in I know I'm a sucker for the love," joked Lucas.

At that moment Nathan arrived, he was walking down the driveway and gave Lucas a devilish look. Luke returned it as they followed Brooke into the house.

"Hi Nathan," greeted Karen. '' I never got to thank you for rescuing Lucas so thanks. What you did was a true act of heroics."

Lucas looked at Nathan when she said that. He did risk his life for me he thought to himself. Maybe he should just let his anger go and try and resolve things with Nathan.

Right then Haley barged through the door," Karen's cuzine here I come. I hope Brooke wasn't the chef!" Haley stood there in awe when she saw Nathan's familiar face. '' I didn't know you'd be here Nathan," she said quietly hoping her appearance didn't anger him.

"Yeah me either," responded Nate as he gave Brooke a look. "Brooke is quite the deceiver isn't she?"

Brooke smiled and looked at Lucas. "Everyone sit breakfast is served."

Other than the uncomfortable scilence between Nate and Hales everything was good sofar. The food looked great. Nathan did consider leaving but stayed after he saw the meal Karen made, he would have to be stupid to skip it.

"So Lucas how are you feeling?" asked Hales.

"Fine," he didn't really want to talk about it.

Nathan smiled and Lucas." So why do you think Dan went after you? You must have done something to piss him off."

"Don't know, don't really care either," Lucas was getting annoyed. He didn't want to tell everyone he went after Dan. He didn't want to tell them what he had in store for payback either. It was going to be good though.

Nathan rolled his eyes at Lucas's lie." Your just full of lies lately aren't you?" asked Nathan." Do you ever tell the truth?"

"No wonder Haley left you?" snapped Luke." You're an asshole!"Lucas looked at Nathan."I'll send some luck to the next girl you trap into a relationship."

Lucas got up and stormed out the door. Everyone watched as he walked out and slammed the door.

Nathan also got off his seat and stormed out the door he followed Lucas down he road. He made sure he was a reasonable distance away though so Lucas couldn't tell. He was going to finally see what Lucas was up to.

Haley was inside at the table next to Brooke. "Well that was interesting. Who would have thought Nathan would be fighting with Luke instead of me?

"Brothers will be brothers," Karen added in and laughed. Just give them some time, Lucas will calm down.

Nathan continued following Lucas down the road. He knew exactly where Luke was headed. Dan's house.


	5. do you like snakes Dan

_Sorry I took so long to update Iknow it's a bit weird but next chapter will be better. Dan tries to get revenge on that one and there is some brucas. Also Nathan and Luke might become friends again, what do you think. Better as enimies or friends? Please send reviews I love them._

* * *

Lucas appeared at Dan's house and spotted him leaving so he took guard and hided. Nathan did the same because he didn't want Lucas to realize he was following him.

Dan got into his Cherokee jeep and drove down the driveway. On the corner of his eye he spotted Lucas. He chuckled to himself. "Your going to need to be alot smarter than that Luke if you plan on outsmarting me."

Lucas was unaware that Dan spotted him and stood their still when Dan stepped out the car. He had no idea Dan was heading in his direction because he couldn't see from the side of the house.

"Boo," Dan yelled nearly making Lucas jump out his skin.

Lucas turned around startled and stared at Dan.

"Peek a boo," Dan said sarcastically."You know it would be much funner if you would hide further from my house. This way when I come to kill you I'll feel like like I actually accomplished something. I want more of a challenge kinda like cat and mouse. I'm the cat and your my dinner."

"Go to hell Dan," Lucas shouted.

"No thanks already been there, actually I think I may have been created there," Dan said sarcastically. "Don't worry though I'll make sure to buy you a ticket there soon though."

Lucas was annoyed and turned around. His plan had been ruined. Time for a new plan then I guess. Lucas walked off and headed toward the town pet store. Dan got back in his jeep and drove his own direction. Nathan followed Lucas from a distance. When Lucas arrived at the store he bought two red scarlet snakes. "I wonder if Dan likes snakes," Lucas joked. "The real question though is do they like Dan?" Lucas carried the snakes in a small cardboard box and walked to the river court. "I'll just stay here until dark when he falls asleep I'll slip them in his window. I won't feed them either this way they'll be more hungry for the main course tonight."

Lucas waited until around 11 at night he played some basketball to pass the time. Nathan sat out at the mini mart across the street. At 11 he figured Dan would be getting ready to hit the sack so it was a good time to but his plan into action. He walked to Dan's house with the small box in his hand. He made his way to the living room window to see if Dan was awake there was no sight of him in that room so he walked to the window looking into his bedroom. Thankfully it was on the main floor. When he got there he saw Dan nicely snuggled in his bed. Nathan followed him the way there.

"Better watch yourself Lucas Dan's a light sleeper," Nathan whispered to himself from behind a bush."Don't be an idiot now."

Lucas slowly slid the window open trying to avoid waking Dan. He did it successfully. He slowly opened the side of the box and shoved the opening in the box toward the window. The first snake slid into the window but the other one stayed in the box and refused to climb out. Lucas had to tip the box upside down and shake the snake into the window. It made a loud thud when the snake hit the ground which caused Dan to turn in his sleep, he didn't open his eyes though.

Lucas watched as the snakes slid across Dan's marble floor. They both climbed on his bed too. One slid under his sheets and the other slid across his bead spread.

"Aww Deb looking for some love are you," Dan asked unaware of the snakes. Dan opened his eyes expecting to see his wife but there was nobody. If it's not Deb then what's touching my leg he thought. He raise the quilt and spotted the snake.

"SHIT..."screamed Dan. "What the hell?" He jumped clear off he bed and ran out his room. He was so afraid he tripped on the rug and went flying into the rug.

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle. They may not have bit him like I wanted but it was worth the laugh," Lucas told himself. "It's only the start of your problems Danny so watch out, I'm not through with you yet!" Lucas walked on home he did enough for tonight he felt satisfied.

Nathan spotted the whole incident from the bush. He laughed hard when he heard Dan's yell. "Watch your back Lucas Dan is going to be pissed now. You may not know it but I have your back too." Nathan walked off in his own direction after that. He knew Lucas was going home and he didn't need to worry about him for now.


	6. Isolated

sorry it took me so long to update this story I've been busy with the other ones...I hope you like the new chapter..I've planned alot for this story! Send reviews pleaseI love imput on my stories!

* * *

The next morning Lucas woke up with a smile on his face. He finally got Dan back good last night! He walked into the kitchen and spotted Brooke sitting on the chair.

"Good morning," greeted Brooke.

Lucas didn't answer he just grabbed her up from the chair and lifted her up in his arms. She jumped up on his chest, one leg on each side of his body. He gripped her butt in his hands and kissed her passionately. He pulled away from the kiss after his point was made. He locked eyes with her, he refused to look away. "Good morning pretty girl," he whispered.

Brooke was surprised by his abruptness. It was so out of the blue, she loved it to death though! She would never turn down Lucas's lips. "Your in a good mood."

"Of course, I got the prettiest girl in the world in my arms," replied Luke.

"Aww," blushed Brooke."Your sweet, and crazy."

"I'm crazy in love with you," insisted Lucas.

Brooke smiled but before she could speak Lucas had her in another kiss. This time it seemed never ending. Lucas finally broke away and smiled at her. He ran to his room with her in his arms. He laid her on his bed and rolled on top her. He keeled his elbow on the side and laid his head in his palm. He just looked at her for a few seconds not letting his eyes slip from hers. Then he grabbed her face again and the kissing continued. He kissed her over and over and she didn't back away.

She glared over at his alarm clock. 7:30 flashed over and over. She broke away from his lips."We can't do this right now."

Lucas kissed her one last time and looked at her."Why not?"

"As much as I'd love to kiss you all day, were going to be late for school,"she pointed out.

"So," wined Lucas."Skip first hour for me."

Brooke laughed as he pouted. He looked so adorable. "I'm already doing horrible in Chemistry, if I skip I'm going to flunk."

"Ok," said a disappointed Lucas. "Later then?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," promised Brooke.

He got off the bed and held out his hand for her to grab. He lifted her off the bed and smiled at her.

"I love you Brooke," confessed Lucas."I want to be with you." He placed his hand on her heart."I want to be here."

"I love you too,"whispered Brooke.

"Wont you be exclusive with me?" begged Lucas. "I know this might sound greedy but I don't want to share you."

Brooke didn't answer and Lucas grew less hopeful. He turned away from her and began to walk out his bedroom. She quickly stopped him and grabbed his hand. She paused and waited until he turned and faced her.

"Don't hurt me," pleaded Brooke.

Lucas was saddened by her lack of trust. He ran his fingers on her cheeks and pulled back a strand of hair near her ear so he could whisper something."Trust me."

"I don't want to share you either," added Brooke.

"Is that a yes?" questioned Lucas.

"You better believe it," said Brooke. She gave him a warm smile and grabbed his other hand. "So boyfriend whats planned for tonight?"

He grew excited when she said they were exclusive. He wanted to be with her for so long. He told himself that he would never screw things up again with her."Anything you want."

"That's what I hoped you'd say," added Brooke. "Now move you ass I need to get to school."

Lucas laughed at her comment. "Walk with me?"

"I'd love to but I'm meeting Peyton at her house first," said Brooke. "She said she needed to talk with me. I'm sorry."

"That's fine," sighed Lucas. "I'll catch you at school then. Tell Peyton I said hi." He opened the front door for Brooke. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too baby," added Brooke. "Peyton's waiting so I got to get going." She turned and walked down the road toward Peyton's house. About half way down the road she had turned and blew him a kiss.

Lucas returned her kiss and watched her walk down the road. He watched until he could no longer see her form. Little did he know but he was being watched too. He slipped on his i-pod and started to jog toward school.

Dan sat up in his jeep furious. "You think you can screw with me Lucas?" He turned on the jeep and followed Lucas down the road. Lucas was too into his music to notice Dan creeping around the corners. "Nobody screws with me and gets away with it!"

A smile was spread across Lucas's face as he walked to school. He was now exclusive with Brooke, everything was going great. He felt eyes upon him though. He flipped off his headphone from his left ear and looked around. When he turned around all he saw as a jeep flying at him at full speed. He had no time to move. All he saw was Dan's face through the windshield.

Lucas's knees buckled as they cam in contact with Dan's car. Pain erupted in his body as he flipped over the hood of the car and landed on the hard pavement. Dan sat there with an evil grin on his face. Lucas felt paralyzed and couldn't move without sharp pains shooting through his body. He laid on the cold pavement surrounded in his own blood. His head pounded and his legs throbbed, it hurt when he moved so he remained still.

Dan got out the car and looked at Lucas. "This time no one will save you," laughed Dan. He grabbed Lucas from underneath his arms and dragged him into the back seat of his jeep. Lucas hollered in pain as Dan moved his body. After Dan had Lucas in the backseat he jumped in the drivers seat and drove off.

Lucas peered into the front seat at Dan. He wondered what his ass of a father was going to do to him. He tried sitting up but he failed almost instantly. He kept drifting in and out of conciseness, he would just have to wait and see what his dad had planned.

Dan jumped out the car and unlocked his storage unit. He walked back to the car and lifted up the front seat. He grabbed Lucas by his wrists and drug him out the jeep.

Lucas cried in agony as his battered up body was dragged across the rough cement. He couldn't free himself from Dan's tight grip though. His legs were numb and warm blood trickled down his neck.

Dan dragged him into the storage unit. Lucas laid sprawled across the middle of the floor. Dan dug into the boys hoodie and removed his cell phone.

"You won't be needing this," insisted Dan. He was almost all the way out the storage unit when Lucas turned his head and looked at him. He burst out in laughter.

Dan grew angry. After what the boy went through how could he be laughing? "What's so Damn funny," screamed Dan clearly pissed off.

"You are," hollered Lucas."How do do you get to bed at night knowing your loved by no one? You got every Damn person in Tree Hill wishing they could kill you. The funny thing is you have the faintest idea who actually tried." He laughed again."I pity your stupid ass. I don't think I'd want to live such a lonely existence. Seems pretty worthless."

Dan glared a Lucas, he knew the boy spoke the truth and it pissed him off. "I think I'll sleep fine tonight," answered Dan. "Knowing your laying here in pain and on the verge of death will give me the utmost satisfaction. Your the one who needs the pity."

"Why is that?" questioned Luke.

"It must suck to know your going to die alone," sneered Dan.

"Someone will find me," assured Lucas.

"No they wont," insisted Dan. "I'll just tell everyone I saw you take off with Keith. He came back in town and you left with him. I'll even type out a letter from you saying goodbye and you'll miss them."

Dan mocked Lucas's voice.

_Dear mom,_

_I love you a lot but I feel Keith needs me, so I went with him. Please don't be mad. I need some space too so don't come after me. Tell Brooke I love her._

_Love Lucas_

Dan grinned slyly. "By the time anyone realizes it's a lie you'll be dead and buried by me. I'll get of scott free too!"

"Your plan wont work," yelled Lucas. "People will know it's a lie and come looking for me. Brooke will know I wouldn't just up and leave."

"It will work and that's what worries you," Dan yelled back. "Should I throw you in the river when your dead or just bury you somewhere in the woods?"

Dan slammed the storage unit door shut and locked it with his key. He got in his car and rove off leaving Lucas for dead.

Lucas laid there in the dark. he was losing more and more blood by the minute. He needed help fast. "Come on think," he told himself. "There is bound to be a way out of here."


	7. Where is he?

_Iknow I don't keep up with this story as much as the others but im not giving up on it I haven't forgot about it. I wish I knew someone was reading it though because I'm not getting many reviews. If anyone wants me to continue this please tell me because your revies inspire me to continue! Also i own no one on the show!_I

* * *

First hour was approaching and there was still no sign of Lucas. Brooke watched the classroom door and wondered what was keeping her favorite blue eyed boy. Lucas was never late! She had just saw him not too long ago too!

"Is there a reason you keep eying the door?" asked Peyton.

"No," lied Brooke. She didn't want to come off as looking desperate.

"Sure," Peyton said sarcastically. "Brooke I know you and I know that look. I've only saw you give that look to one person before! A certain brooding blond haired boy we all know and love."

"I don't give a look," defended Brooke.

"Brooke, your practically jumping up and down because your so excited," she joked. "So what happened between you two/"

"Were exclusive," answered Brooke joyously . "I've decided to give him another chance.

"That's great, I'm happy for you both!" congratulated Peyton. "Knowing both of you I can't think of a better match!"

"Thanks," said Brooke. "I just wonder where he is." She watched the door hoping her knight and shining honer would appear soon.

"When was the last time you saw him?" asked Peyton

"Right before I met you," answered Brooke. He was walking to school when I left him so he should have gotten here before me."

"It's unlike Luke to just skip school too," added Peyton.

Nathan walked through the door and took the seat in front of Brooke. He turned around to ask her something.

"Hey have you seen Luke yet this morning?" he asked. "He was supposed to stop by the gym because coach wanted to talk to us all."

"I saw him a little while ago but he hasn't arrived at school yet," said Brooke. "I've been waiting for him too!"

Nathan nodded and turned around in his seat. He thought to himself for a few seconds. Dan hadn't been there this morning when he went downstairs. Could he have tried to get Lucas back for last night? Nathan had promised himself he'd watch Luke's back, and not let Dan have his way! He had watched Lucas non stop yesterday making sure nothing happened. He would be so mad if something did the moment he turned his head! Nathan hoped Lucas would walk through the door soon and prove his assumptions wrong.

_**meanwhile...**_

Lucas laid on the cold cement floor. He could barley move his legs and his back was tingling. A small crack at the bottom of the storage door was all the light he could see. He was losing tons of blood by the minute.

"Help," he screamed with much effort. He doubted anyone heard him but he had to try! "Anyone hear me." He tried thinking of an escape but no master plans came to mind.

Everything was going so great in his life lately. He was finally exclusive with Brooke, his mom returned home, Keith was back, and so was Haley. The only person he really despised was Dan!

Lucas knew why Dan went after him in the first place. He thought Lucas had started the fire at the dealership. Little did Dan know though but Lucas wasn't the one who tried. He had just pulled him out like and idiot. He had to be the hero! Lucas had now wished he had let him burn to death, Dan tried to burn him after all. He swore the man had no conchince. Dan would never love him, no matter how hard he tried to gain his approval. Never did he think his father would go this far though and try to kill him though.

"Help," screamed Lucas. "Someone please help me."

He laid their hoping someone would hear his pleas of help!


	8. wrong timing for this

I'm sorry for the shortness...the nxt chapter will be longer! and I'll ud sooner. I was going to quit this story becauseI didnt think any one was really reading it but i got alot of meessages lately so im continuing. As for those of you who are waiting for my other stories to dont worry im working on them ive just been extreamly busy because i started track and i started drivers ed. thanks for reading please review if u like it i really like hearing what people think.

also this is a chapter based on Naley so sorry for those Lucas lovers who are waiting for news on him. Like before i said it wont be as long this time!

* * *

Nathan acted at the first chance to ditch school. Right when the bell rang he slipped out the front doors of school and headed home. He wanted to make sure Lucas was ok and that he was just being over protective. Then again it was Dan that was after Luke and Nathan knew how much of an ass their father could be! He already tried to kill Lucas but he failed, Nathan just prayed he failed the next time too.

He opened the blue doors to his little beat up car and started it up quickly. Haley stood in front of the car and blocked his way though.

"Nathan I need to talk to you," ordered Haley.

"Not now," Nathan yelled back.

"Yes now, we have been avoiding each other long enough!" she jumped in his car and stuck to the seat like glue. "Nathan I hate avoiding you."

"Haley I can't talk right now I got to do something important," insisted Nathan. He couldn't be persuaded by his love for her right now. He had to see if Lucas was ok. He made a promise to look after him. He just wished Lucas would forgive him already and let him in on what was going on Instead he had to sneak around and literally stalk him.

"Isn't this important?" urged Hales. "Our marriage is falling apart and each and every day I feel less connected to you. We're slipping away from each other and its killing me because I don't want to be without you anymore.

Nate cringed at her words. The truth really hurt! He didn't want to lose her either but he was still hurt from what she did. This was all the wrong timing though.

"Don't you still love me?" cried Haley.

"Of course I do," let in Nathan. "I never stopped."

"Can't you forgive me then" she pressed. "I'm sorry I hurt you and believe me I'm going to prove that to you but I need you to give me the chance first."

"Haley I'm sorry you need to get out," insisted. "This isn't the time, I have to go."

"So that's it?" cried Haley.

"NO!" Nathan screamed a little louder then he intended to. "I have to take care of something. We will talk later."

Haley slowly got out the car in tears and stood back from the car and stared at Nathan. She watched as he started up the car and begin to cry as he pulled off leaving her standing there broken hearted an alone. "I love you Nathan."she cried to herself as he drove off.

Nathan rubbed a small tear from his eye as he drove off. He loved her so much but he found it too hard to let her in again, atleast this soon. He just raced home in fear that something happened to Lucas and then yet another person he cared about would be gone. He wouldn't be able to handle that.


	9. Things are stored

Short ud I know but I'm trying to ud a little bit of each of my stories before I go to my moms.. I hope you like! Please review!

* * *

Nathan rushed home, as he approached the driveway the sight of his dad's smashed up jeep came into view. Nathan parked his car on the road and quickly ran over to the jeep. Worry clouded his thoughts as he inspected the large piece of medal. Blood was smeared all over the front bumper and even more covered the tan interior in back.

"Hey son," Dan said opening the front door of the house and standing there.

"Don't hey son me," yelled Nathan walking over to his asshole of a father. "Where is he?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," avoided Dan. "But I made some pancakes you want some?"

"Don't play dumb with me," yelled Nathan as he lunged for Dan's throat, grabbing him in a chokehold. "Where did you put him?"

Dan grabbed Nathan's wrist and pulled it away firmly. "Calm down Nathan," he yelled backing up into the house. "I didn't put Lucas anywhere."

Nathan backed up and glared at Dan. "How did you know I was talking about Lucas? I never said Lucas."

Dan glared at his son in a feeble attempt to hide his slip up. "Still don't know what you are talking about." He turned his back to Nathan and walked into the kitchen.

Nathan followed close behind. "Don't walk away from me."

"I'm just checking my pancakes," laughed Dan knowing he was putting Nathan on edge.

"You hit Lucas with your car didn't you?" accused Nathan. "And now you are too wimpy to even fess up to it."

"I didn't hit a person with my car, let alone Lucas," lied Dan. "I'm not fond of the kid but he is still my son and I wouldn't try and kill him. I'm hurt that you would think that." He flipped the pancake to the side and slyly grinned as he played the guilt card.

"Liar," screamed Nathan. "I'm not an idiot. There is blood smeared all over your jeep and I know you and Lucas have been at each others throats." Nathan leaned against the kitchen counter, gripping the stool that stood near his legs.

"Oh I hit a deer last night and never cleaned up the blood," lied Dan again.

"There is blood inside your jeep," shouted Nathan.

"Or the deer wasn't hurt bad and I drove it to the vet," lied Dan again. He was full of lies. He smiled and imagined Lucas's hand going limp on the cold cement floor of the storage unit.

"Where in the hell is my brother?" yelled Nathan not believing his fathers lies.

Dan just ignored Nathan and continued cooking his lunch. He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of orange juice. Meanwhile Nathan was growing angrier by the second. Dan looked at Nathan and smiled, then poured him self a glass of orange juice.

Nathan raged at Dan's smugness, picking up the bar stool in his hands he flung it across the room at Dan.

Dan ducked immediately sending the stool colliding with his pancake on the stove. The frying pan flew up in the air and the stool rested on the burners.

"What in the hell Nathan?" screamed Dan hurrying under the sink for the fire extinguisher. H e quickly started outing out the fire while Nathan was preoccupied doing something else.

After Dan had the small fire diminished he turned his head ready to give a mouthful to Nathan but instead got his own surprise. He was face to face with the tip of a kitchen knife.

"Where is Lucas?" Nathan said calmly knowing finally he had control. He pointed the knife tight between Dan's eyes.

"Nathan have you lost your mind?" freaked Dan.

Nathan touched the tip of the blade to Dan's skin; he was tired of his dads' games. "Where is Lucas?" he asked firmly.

"You wouldn't kill me son," tempted Dan. "You're too weak, always were!"

Nathan forcefully sliced Dan's arm with the knife. "Do you seriously want to press your luck any further DAD?"

Dan gripped his left arm in pain. He was shocked that Nathan would actually slice him. Slowly blood trickled through his fingers. His newly made wound stung like hell.

Nathan pointed the knife between Dan's legs. "Unless you want to lose your reproductive organs I advise you to tell me where you stashed Lucas.

"Fine," yelled Dan. "Your asshole of a brother is floating down the river right now. Fish are gnawing away at his limp body." Dan laughed loudly; he wasn't giving in to Nathan's threats.

"Liar, Nathan said backhanding Dan across the mouth. "Give me the truth."

"He's all STORED UP," laughed Dan at his own joke.

_Meanwhile_

Lucas faded in at out of conchesness; blood seeped out of his gray hoodie. There was a nice pool starting to form around him. Some of the blood began to seep out the cracks of the door and onto the sidewalk outside.

He moaned and tried moving but he was too weak and couldn't manage to sit up let alone, let alone move his legs. He grew dizzy every time he tried sitting up. His back ached on the cold hard floor, sharp pains shot through his chest as he breathed in and out. He was beginning to think no one was going to come for him. His hope was fading each second that passed and each yawn that engulfed him.

Things would be so much easier to just close his eyes and let go but he didn't want to give Dan the satisfaction of winning. If anything he wanted to bring Dan down with him. He wasn't ready to die yet. He had just got with Brooke, the love of his life. All he wanted to do was grow old with her, savoring each moment together. He didn't get that much time with her yet and that's what killed him most. That was the reason he struggled to survive, that's the reason he didn't close his eyes and let go.

_Meanwhile_

"What?" yelled Nathan. 

"I stored the boy up," hinted Dan.

"Where?" Nathan said pointing the knife closer to Dan's testicles.

"I stored him up where things are stored," Dan said backing up against the stove.

Nathan thought hard at his fathers little mind game. Where things are stored he kept repeating to himself. Where things are stored….things are stored….


	10. The truth is revealed

Sorry for thewait

A shout out to Swimminchix88 sorry I know i said I'd update sooner I hope you're not mad.

Please review! Thanks for all of you that havebeen loyal and keep reading and reviewing too!

* * *

Lucas groaned in pain as he forced himself to turn on his side. He used an old box on the floor to support himself and to grip onto. He wasn't ready to give in just yet. If he was going to die it wasn't going to be without a fight!

It used all his strength to do just a simple daily task, shark pains and intense pressure shot up and down his spine and his legs ached with the slightest movement.

"Ahh," he moaned as he managed to flip himself over.

A puddle of blood surrounded his body, soaking his clothes in a dark red crimson. Tears poured out his eyes with the fear of being left like this. He wasn't ready to die let alone die on a hard cement floor with no one around. With just a hint of light at the crack of the door he managed to see what was put in front the light.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Nathan thought hard, where are things stored? He was getting really annoyed with his fathers mind games.

"I'm tired of this," screamed Nathan as he touched his father's neck with the tip of the kitchen knife. "Where is he?"

"I told you son, right about now he's probably strolling down the river," laughed Dan.

Nathan grabbed the place on Dan's arm that he slit him previously and just squeezed it hard. Blood trickled through his fingers as he watched his dad wince in pain. "I'll kill you I swear," threatened Nathan.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Lunch break at school finally arrived and Brooke found herself straying away from school. The first say since her and Lucas were exclusive he happened to be a no show. He said he'd be there shortly after her so where could he have gone?

She squeezed by the crowded high school halls and made her way to the little gray Volkswagen in the parking lot.

"Brooke wait up," yelled Peyton jogging to her friend. "Where you going?"

"I'm goona check the house, see if Luke's there," answered Brooke. "He won't answer my calls."

"I'm coming with you," insisted Peyton.

"Great," smiled Brooke. "I was hoping for some company."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Nathan don't worry son, just give me the knife and I'll keep this a secret," offered Dan. "No one has to know about you're little breakdown."

"This isn't a breakdown dad," stated Nathan. "This is me finally showing you that you don't hold all the control."

Both guys turned their heads as the front door slammed in the living room.

"Dan!" screamed Debb storming towards the kitchen, "Help Haley with the groceries and you left the door op….. Nathan?"

Behind Debb stood Haley caring some groceries for her she was equally as shocked with the scene in front of her. So this was what Nathan had to do that was so important.

"Haley," Nathan said shocked and still keeping a close eye on Dan. "Get of here now," He was really angry at her for what she did but he still couldn't bear to see her getting hurt.

Haley dropped the groceries in shock and just stood there watching her husband point the knife.

Dan chuckled quietly at the incident.

"What are you doing with the knife Nate?" asked Debb frantically.

"He's trying to kill me," screamed Dan in some big lousy act. "I think something happened, he's really upset and I think he may be having a mental b…"

"Shut up," screamed Nathan. "He hit Lucas with his jeep."

"Oh my god is he ok?" worried Haley.

"No!" screamed Nathan. "He did it on purpose and left him somewhere to die."

Haley looked at Nathan unsure to believe the horrible story; deep down she prayed he was having a breakdown because she didn't want to imagine Lucas hurting.

"See Debb, I think he's having a breakdown," insisted Dan. "Tell him to just relax honey."

"Nathan give me the knife sweetie." urged Debb.

"No mom," defied Nathan. "Not until he tells me where Lucas is."

Nathan looked into Haley's deep brown eyes and smiled at her for the first time in ages. He mouthed out the words GO.

She smiled back and walked out the kitchen. She didn't go far however she planted her legs on the other side of the wall in the living room and just listened to the scene. She just wanted to do what Nathan asked so he wouldn't get more upset than he was. She also prayed that all of them just took some heavy drugs and this was some crazy joke.

Nathan smiled as Haley left harms way, and glared back at Dan.

"He's crazy I swear," yelled Dan.

"Dan shut up," yelled Debb. "Now Nathan listen to me."

Nathan wrapped himself around Dan and pressed the knife against his neck. He wasn't taking any chances and letting Dan slip away.

"Give me the knife, we'll find Lucas, everything will be ok," promised Debb.

"Where is Lucas?" Nathan said slicing the side of Dan's neck just enough for it to bleed a little.

Everyone jumped as Nathan sliced him. They all wondered how far he would actually go.

"Still think I'm playing around Dan?" tempted Nathan. "Now I'll ask you one more time, where is he?"

"Drop dead," screamed Dan spitting on his youngest son. "You can rot in prison for this too."

Nathan aimed the knife right at Dan's neck again, he was seconds away for a second slice when Debb said something he's never forget.

"It was me!" she confessed.

Both Dan and Nathan searched her eyes for an answer.

"It wasn't Lucas who tried to kill you in the fire it was me Dan!" confessed Debb. "IT WAS ME!"

Haley gasped behind the wall, what in the hell was going on? What kind of family did she marry into?

Dan and Nathan looked at Debb stunned.

"Dan I saw the jeep so I know Nathan is telling the truth," cried Debb. "You hit him didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" interrupted Nathan.

"I tried to kill Dan in the dealership fire Nathan," confessed Debb. "All along he thought it was Lucas but in reality it was me!" She fell to her knees in tears, covering her mouth stunned of what had become of her big mistake.

Dan looked at his wife in rage now.

"Yes Dan, look what you have done to you're son," cried Debb. "Do you feel bad yet?"

Dan nearly broke down in tears as well. He couldn't believe what he'd done to Lucas.

Nathan looked at Dan now waiting for his answer again.

"He's in our storage unit," told Dan. "Number 3"

Nathan looked back at Dan. "What?"

"I hid Lucas in the storage unit," yelled Dan angry and upset at the same time. "Hurry if you have any intention on saving him. Keys are in the drawer." He felt absolutely horrible. What had he done to his first-born kid? How could he have made this mistake?

Nathan dropped the knife where he stood and looked back and forth between his parents. Both parents had tried killing someone, and now he wasn't far from doing the same.

He grabbed the keys out the drawer and ran out the kitchen only to stop when seeing Haley sitting down on the arm of the chair in the living room. Mascara was running down her cheeks, her eyes were puffy from crying.

Nathan just looked at her, he didn't have time to stop though, and he had to hurry to Lucas. He ran out the house without so much as a word.

"Nathan wait," she screamed as he was getting ready to jump into his car. She stood on the porch watching him on the road. She ran to the edge of the driveway and stared at him questioning his motives.

Nathan edged the car on the road and stopped before her feet. He unlocked the passenger door and stared at her through the window.

She took his hint and hoped into the car. They drove off in silence; hopefully Lucas would be alive when they got there.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Lucas thought hard on how to escape. He tried to lift himself up in a sitting position by using the box as a sturdy object again. The box wasn't strong enough however and just tipped spilling its contents over the floor.

"Shit," yelled Lucas letting go and resting his head back on the hard concrete.

He closed his eyes wanting to give up now, he was so exhausted! He gripped his stomach as the gushing blood poured out his open wounds. He opened his eyes again in stubbornness though. He wasn't going to let Dan have his way, he had to think hard!

"I love you Brooke!" he yelled. "I love you baby!"

In the corner of his eye he spotted something long, something metal. It had fallen out the box.

He grabbed the crowbar in his hand and carefully rolled onto his back again. With his final bit of energy he swung his arms back. In one powerful and strong blow he hit the lock hard.

"Ahhh," he screamed.

* * *

_What' s going to happen next? Find out and see for you're self? Will Lucas be ok and will Dan ever get what he deserves?_


	11. Found

_I know it's short but I hope you like it..._

_please update... I have alot of ideas for this story so it's far from finished!_

* * *

Lucas banged the crowbar hard against the door, it made a loud thud before it fell out of his hands and hit the ground. He wasn't giving up that easy though.

"One more blow baby just one more blow," he told himself as he grabbed the crowbar again, lifted up his arms and swung with his remaining strength.

"Shit!" he yelled as the doorknob to the door broke and landed on the floor. He grabbed the bottom of the door near the crack and tried pulling. It wasn't opening though.

"SHIT!" he screamed again. He burst out into tears he was so upset. He grabbed the fallen doorknob in his hands and swung it across the room. Tears poured out his eyes, he was in such agonizing pain he couldn't stand it. He grabbed his stomach, blood smearing over his hands from his blood stained hoodie.

"Help me," he cried. This time he didn't scream it though it was more in a whisper. He was asking for a way out, asking himself.

He lay there crying not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile….

Nathan sped down the road in his little beat up car.

"Watch it Nathan," yelled Haley in the passengers seat. "You're going to hit something and then we'll really be screwed."

"We're almost there and I'm not slowing down for anyone," yelled Nathan. "I wont let him die!"

Meanwhile…

"Lucas, you home?" yelled Brooke as she entered the kitchen of his house followed by Peyton. "If I find you here you're going to get a beating from me for not coming to school today."

Brooke heard noise coming from his bedroom and walked closer.

"I swear Lucas I can't believe you're not at school the first day we were dating?" she yelled barging through the door.

"Brooke," Karen said surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry Karen, I though you were Lucas," apologized Brooke.

"Isn't he at school?" assumed Karen.

"Um yeah," lied Brooke looking over at Peyton. "He left for lunch without us though so were looking for him." She gave Peyton a look signaling her lie.

"He might have went with Haley," Karen said giving Brooke a knowing look.

Brooke didn't want to get Lucas in trouble with his mom so she lied. "That's a good idea I'll check with Haley."

"Wait Brooke," Karen said stopping her. "What did you mean when you thought I was Lucas and said the first day we were dating?"

"Oh they got back together this morning," Peyton said jumping in and feeling out of the loop. "Cute isn't it?"

"Aww that's great sweetie," insisted Karen hugging Brooke. "Since you're staying here though I hope you know there will be no sex, and no late make out sessions in my house."

Brooke chuckled embarrassed slightly. "Oh I know."

"Ok then, well I have to finish cleaning the laundry so I'll talk to you later honey," Karen greeted as she left Luke's room.

Brooke followed her out. "Ok Karen bye." She was happy that her and Luke were dating. She was really happy! She just wished he were there so she could be happy with him.

"Bye Karen," said Peyton.

"Bye Peyton," Karen greeted as she watched the girls leave the house.

"That's odd," Karen told herself. "I thought Lucas would have spent lunch with Brooke if they just got back together."

Meanwhile…

"Hurry Haley," Nathan said sliding the car across the grass and parking it quickly. He jumped out the car quickly and ran to his dad's storage unit compartment.

Haley ran behind him as fast as she could.

"Lucas," Nathan screamed as he ran closer to the unit. "Where is it, he passed number after number until he reached it."

"Do you think he is still alive?" worried Haley.

"I hope so," Nathan answered finally reaching the storage door.

Nathan stuck the key in the door, he turned the key in the lock but something was wrong. The door wasn't opening for some reason.

Lucas on the other side of the door heard noises. He looked up from the floor and saw the other side of the broken lock jiggling.

"Lucas," screamed Nathan. "You in there bro?"

Lucas looked up and stopped crying for a second. It sounded like Nathan.

"Lucas," yelled Haley. "Are you ok?"

"Haley," Lucas screamed hearing his best friend on the other side of the door.

"He's in there and he's alive Nathan," Haley said happily.

"Lucas, you ok?" screamed Nathan trying to open the door. The stupid key was stuck though.

"Get me out of here Nate," begged Lucas.

Lucas couldn't believe they had found him. He thought no one would have known where he was.

"The door isn't opening, the key is jammed," yelled Nathan.

"It's broken," Lucas yelled back banging the door with his elbow. "Please Hurry, get me out of here."

"Get away from the door, I'm going to try and bust it down," warned Nathan.

Lucas, now leaning against the door wasn't sure how he was going to be able to move away. He could barley move.

He grabbed the box and tried pulling himself over but the box wasn't strong enough, it just moved with him.

"All clear?" screamed Nathan.

"Just bust it open, I can't move man," shouted Lucas.

"What do you mean you can't move?" Nathan yelled through the door.

"I can't move my legs," answered Lucas.

"I'm getting in there, block you're head," ordered Nathan. He was now even more worried. Lucas sounded bad, especially if he couldn't move his legs.

"What are you going to do?" asked Haley.

"Try and kick the door in," answered Nathan as he ran back and rammed himself into the door.

Lucas blocked his face as a huge bang was heard against the door.

The door hadn't budged much though.

Nathan ran back again and with a heavier blow to his side he rammed full force into the door.

"Nathan," yelled Haley as she watched her husband fall back on the ground.

"I'm ok," promised Nathan as he got back up on his feet and stared at the door. He inspected the door; the molding was now tore some but the door still stood strong.

"This one should do it!" insisted Nathan. "You still ok Luke?"

"Yeah are you?" Lucas asked worried. He knew Nathan was ramming himself into the door hard. He could tell by the loud bangs. He was now feeling somewhat bad for being so harsh on his younger brother. Yeah Nathan had said some pretty harsh things leading to the end of the summer but it was time to let his anger go. He was saving it all up for Dan instead now. He intended on royally paying his dad back if he lived.

"Block your self bro," yelled Nathan as he strutted backwards ready to Ram into the door again.

Lucas blocked his face with his arms as Nathan rammed into the door. It finally broke sending the door and Nathan tumbling over on top of him.

"Get off of me," moaned Lucas as pain shot through his motionless body.

"Nathan, Lucas," Haley screamed as she saw the two men she loved most lying in pain on the floor.

"Sorry," Nathan said rolling off Lucas and resting for a second. He was going to have some major bruises the next day!

Haley ran over to Lucas and drug the door off of him. "Oh my god are you ok Luke?"

Lucas cringed as excruciating pains shot through him.

Haley cringed at sight of all the blood surrounding him.

Nathan gained his strength again and got up. He kneeled next to Lucas and checked him out. "You're bleeding everywhere."

"I know," added Lucas.

"We have to get you out of here fast!" insisted Nathan. "You lost way too much blood."

Nathan slid one of his arms underneath Luke's back and the other under his knees. He tried lifting his brother up but stopped when Lucas yelled out.

"Stop!" Lucas yelled as his back began throbbing even more than before. Tears swelled up in his eyes as Nathan put him down.

"We have to get you out of here," Nathan said stopping for a second.

"Don't touch my back," cried Lucas. "Please."

"How am I suppose to get you out of here then?" asked Nathan.

Lucas groaned as a huge lump formed in his throat. "Just don't grab my back."

Nathan thought for a second, how was this going to work?

"What exactly happened?" asked a curious Haley as she sat near Lucas's head.

Lucas told his story. "I was walking to school, I heard a car but before I could turn around fast enough Dan's jeep rammed into me, my legs buckled and I flipped over the jeep. Then Dan got out and drug me into the backseat. Before I knew it he was dragging me out the car and along the ground by my arms, then I was here."

"We knew Dan hit you," informed Haley. "He told us you were here."

"I'm surprised, he said it wouldn't be long before my rotting corpse was floating down the river," told Lucas. "What made him tell you where I was?"

"I have an idea," suggested Nathan. "Haley I need you to carry his legs as I grab him underneath his arms."

"Ok," said Haley as she kneeled next to Luke's legs.

"My shoulder dislocated again too man," Lucas worried.

"Shit," thought Nathan. "I have to lift you up somehow."

"How about if I lift you by you're legs and higher on you're back?" asked Nathan.

"Dude just leave me," Lucas pleaded not wanting any more pain.

"That's not an option," yelled Haley. "You're coming with us and you're going to be ok!"

"I'm just so tired," moaned Lucas.

Nathan used that as a warning and grabbed Lucas under the knees. He then placed his other arm up around the back of his shoulders. "Lucas grab me as I lift you up."

Nathan lifted Lucas up; he was stricken by a loud yell by his brother.

"I'm sorry man, hold on," yelled Nathan as he lifted his brother up the rest of the way and ran him to his car. Haley had beaten him there and opened the door to the back seat.

"Put me down Nathan," screamed Lucas. "He couldn't take the pain."

"We're almost to the car bro, hold on," yelled Nathan.

Lucas closed his eyes tight trying to override the throbbing muscles in his back. He gasped for air and all trace of though was lost on his behalf.

"Lucas," yelled Nathan. "Lucas," He sat Lucas down in the backseat of his car. "Lucas wake up man!"

Haley was short from tears, how could Dan have done this?


	12. dieing

_I understand it was a tad short, I had the chapter typed and ready this weekend but somehow my copy I typed out wasn't on my computer when I wanted to post it so I had to type it over. Sorry for the wait, I hope you're still interested and not pissed. Please read and review by the way it's greatly appreciated to know someone likes and is reading what I have to write._

"Lucas," screamed Nathan huddled over Lucas's body in the backseat.

Lucas just groaned.

"He's still awake," thanked Haley holding her hand over her mouth.

"I'll keep him awake, you drive," Nathan insisted.

"Me?" questioned Haley.

"Fine I'll drive, you sit in back and keep him awake," ordered Nathan." Hurry up and get in next to him."

Haley jumped in just before Nathan slammed the back door on her and Lucas. He hopped in the front seat and drove off towards the hospital at full speed.

Haley sat scrunched in the backseat with Lucas's head resting on her lap. She gently stroked his sweaty golden locks from his eyes on the ride. "Hold on Luke," Nathan sped off out the storage unit and to Tree Hill Hospital.

Haley and Nathan jerked in the backseat as Nathan sped off like a crazed man.

Nathan adjusted the inside mirror so he could look into the backseat at his brother and his wife. "How is he doing?" Nathan was frantic; he searched his wife's eyes for answers.

"I don't know he's not talking," answered Haley. "He's just groaning." She sported fear in her eyes; Nathan picked up on it quickly.

"Lucas talk to us buddy," Nathan was having a hard time focusing on the road when his brother was dieing in the back seat of his car.

There was no response on Lucas's behalf.

"Lucas talk to us bro," begged Nathan.

"I can't feel my legs," Lucas groaned not bothering to open his eyes.

"We know, we know, it's going to be ok don't worry," cried Haley. "I'm right here and so is Nathan."

"Nathan I'm sorry, I was wrong to," Lucas was stopped in mid sentence by Nathan.

"Don't worry about it, the past is the past," forgave Nathan. "Getting you to the hospital is all that matters to me right now. I'm not going to watch my only brother die. Just keep talking ok."

"Tell Brooke I love her if I don't make it," Lucas's eyes flooded with tears. Keeping them closed small drops of water dripped down the corner cracks.

"Don't talk like that man," Nathan was beginning to tear up to. He could see Lucas crying in the backseat through the mirror.

"Just tell her please," Lucas said gasping.

"You can tell her yourself," cried Haley. "It's about time you tell her you like her anyways, believe me there will be plenty of time."

"I told her this morning, we got back together." Lucas informed coughing hysterically.

Nathan pushed the petal harder increasing speed down the two lane road. Passing cars honked as he whipped past them, he really didn't care that he was breaking the law at the moment.

"I can't breathe," whispered Lucas.

Strong tears fell from Haley's face and onto Lucas's. "Nathan hurry," she cried. "He's dieing."

"We're almost there." Nathan justified that he was about 2 blocks away from the hospital.

Lucas gasped in for air but came up short. Haley's clothes we're now soaked in Luke's blood like the floor of the storage unit. His gray hoodie was no longer gray anymore along with her clothes.

Speeding into the parking lot Nathan braked to a hard stop and jumped out the car.

He ran into the hospital screaming for help.

"HELP ME!" Nathan screamed at the passing officers and doctors. "My brother is dieing, we rushed him here but there isn't much time left." Nathan was bawling.

A large crowd of paramedics came to his plea and rushed outside to where he was leading them. With several guys wheeling out a stretcher and Nathan ripping open the door to the back seat they we're at Lucas in no time.

Lucas was unconscious now and didn't scream when being lifted up. Haley didn't know if that was a good or bad side by the looks of things.

"ARE YOU HURT TOO KID?" yelled one of the paramedics to Nathan.

Nathan realized they assumed he was hurt by all the blood on his white button down shirt. It wasn't his though.

"The blood isn't mine," he confirmed.

The paramedics rushed inside pulling Nathan in with them for questioning. Meanwhile Haley remained outside with the strong assumption she should call everyone and tell them what was happening. She decided to call Karen first, she would probably want to be here the most.

Her cell phone rang four times until Karen picked up the receiver. "Hello Haley," was her greeting.

"Karen something happened," Haley was crying Karen could tell.

"Are you ok honey, did something happen to you?" worried Karen. Haley was like her daughter she hated hearing her upset.

"No it's not me," bawled Haley. She was having a hard time keeping her cool.

"Did something happen to Nathan?" Karen was now extremely concerned by how upset Haley was.

"It's Lucas," whimpered Haley. "He's hurt badly, you should really get to the hospital soon," warned Haley.

Karen felt her heart sink with the realization it was her own son. No words would leave her mouth.

"Karen?" Haley asked into the phone hoping for a reply.

Nothing…

"Karen you there?" cried Haley. She could her the sound of faint whimpering.

Karen had her hand over the receiver as she cried out in terror for her son. She could hear Haley screaming for her name.

"KAREN?" Haley yelled into the phone.

"What happened?" bawled Karen imagining the worse.

"I'll explain when you get here, it's bad though, you have to hurry," Haley cried frantically. She wasn't intending on scaring Karen even though she was but she just couldn't hold back her own emotions and fears.

"I'm coming," Karen hung up the phone and raced out the door with those final words. The worst possible scenarios flashed through her mind.

Haley knew Karen hung up right when the phone went dead. Now she had to call one last person, another someone that wasn't going to be easy.

RING….RING…RING…. This time it only rang three times before someone picked it up.

"Haley what's up?" laughed Brooke joking with Peyton in the background.

Haley was now choking on her tears.

Brooke instantly knew something was wrong and sat up on Peyton's bed. "What is it Tutor girl?"

"Lucas," she mumbled.

Brooke began crying before she even heard what was wrong, she had that eerie feeling all day something was wrong with him, she could sense it.

"Brooke what is it?" Peyton asked now worried that Brooke was in tears. She tried to hear Haley's conversation through the cell.

"There was this big accident, Dan hit Lucas with his jeep, Lucas can't feel his legs," that was about all Haley could get out before she began bawling again.

"Is he alive?" freaked Brooke. She desperately needed a yes for that question, just a simple yes was all she needed.

"I don't know," bawled Haley.

Brooke now wanted to scream.

"We're at the hospital, me and Nathan," whimpered Haley into the cell. "He told me to tell you he loved you Brooke."

Brooke covered her mouth gasping. Her mouth quivered with the thought he might be dead. They were together now and….and…. Her thought process stopped, she started to wail.

Peyton was now worried and grabbed the phone from Brooke's hand. Brooke held up no struggle she just cried onto the bed.

"Haley this is Peyton, what's wrong?" pressed Peyton.

"Lucas is hurt and he needs Brooke here," insisted Haley. "Do me a favor and get her hear for him."

"I will, is he ok?" worried Peyton.

"Just get to the hospital fast," Haley said hanging up. She didn't have the strength to cry anymore.

She looked inside at Nathan, he was being questioned by the doctors. She didn't want to interrupt so she just stood there watching them through the sliding glass doors. Dan was going to pay for this! She walked to the side of the building and slid down the bricks. She crouched herself there praying for the best.

Meanwhile….

Inside Nathan was being questioned more that he would have liked.

"So you're father hit him?" repeated the officer interrogating him

"I already told you the story," snapped Nathan. "Is my brother going to be ok or not?"

"I'm sorry but I have to get my facts clear," informed the officer.

Nathan glared at him and looked around for Haley. He was so preoccupied he never realized she wasn't there.

"And you said he was in you're family storage unit?" asked the officer for the fourth time.

"Look ask me this another time, I can't deal with this at the moment," he repeated. "I have to find my WIFE." That was the first time he referred to Haley as his wife since the hole split with Chris. He had to go find her though.

"Ok understood the officer, go find you're wife then," he insisted.

Nathan went to the doors and glanced outside. He spotted Haley to his left crouched into a small ball like form on the ground. He could tell she was crying.

The doors swung open as he walked through and ran to his wife's side. He crouched down beside her and wrapped his arms firmly around her shaking body.

"Nathan," she cried. She loved his hugs, she missed his hugs.

"Shh… I'm here," he took her face into his hand and looked in her tear stained eyes.

"I don't want him to die Nathan," cried Haley.

"He won't Hales he wont?" Nathan embraced Haley as she swung her arms around his neck and cried into his right shoulder.

"I love you Nathan," Haley whispered into his ear.

"I've always loved you," he whispered back. "Always and forever no matter what happens."

She cried even harder with those words, she had waited so long to hear them!


	13. breaking out the news

**Hello I promised I'd update this story so here it is. Hope you all enjoy reading it. It's not super long though.**

**Thanks.**

**Please read and review...

* * *

**

"Come on Hales," directed Nathan. He stood up on his feet and held out his hand for her to grab.

Haley grabbed it without thought. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Inside, it's cold out here and I want to be inside if the doctor comes out with news," insisted Nathan.

Haley nodded and had him pull her up. She stood and followed him through the sliding glass doors of the hospital.

Meanwhile...

"Brooke switch with me!" yelled Peyton not giving up. Brooke was bawling like a baby beside her in the car.

"I can drive just fine," she insisted stubbornly.

"Brooke," Peyton insisted as she grabbed the keys out of the ignition. "Don't argue with me, we don't have the time for this and you know it. Just let me drive, you're mind is too focused on Lucas to drive."

Brooke gave in. Peyton was right and she knew it. Leaning up she let Peyton slide underneath her in the seat and she scooted to the passengers seat.

Peyton looked in Brooke's direction and smiled softly.

Brooke wasn't much in the smiling mood.

"He'll be ok Brooke, he won't screw up another chance to be with his Cheery," laughed Peyton. "Just know he loves you Brooke, those were his words right?"

"Yeah," sniffed Brooke.

Peyton hugged Brooke briefly and backed off. "Be strong for him Davis."

"I'll try," she said trying to dry up her tears.

Peyton nodded and started the car. In the corner of her own eye she felt a tear escape as well. She prayed that Lucas was ok. She needed him to be ok for herself and Brooke's case.

Meanwhile…

"Lucas!" screamed Karen flying through the sliding glass doors.

"WOAH Karen," Nathan stopped her before she had a heart attack. "Calm down, he's in surgery."

"What happened Nathan, what happened to my baby?" she cried.

Haley stood up and wrapped her arms around Karen. Karen hugged Haley back tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok Hales, now what's wrong with Luke?"

"Dan hit him," mumbled Lucas.

Karen backed away from Haley and looked at Nathan wearily. "With what?"

Nathan looked at Karen and cringed. "His jeep."

Karen gasped placing her hand over her mouth in awe. "Was Lucas driving?"

Nathan shook his head no. "He was walking to school Karen."

Karen looked at her watch; it read 2:29 already.

"If he got hit walking to school then why did Haley call me a half an hour ago?" yelled Karen. "Why is my baby still in surgery? How LONG has he been in surgery? Why didn't anyone call me earlier?" Karen swamped Nathan with questions.

"Karen calm down," whispered Haley. "He's only been in surgery for about 2 hours. We just brought him in."

Karen was confused now. Why was he only now being brought in? She gave Nathan a questioning look hoping he would explain.

"Karen listen to my hole story first before you interrupt," asked Nathan.

Karen nodded not wanting to. Haley in instinct wrapped her arms around Karen in another hug and watched as Nathan broke the chilling news.

"Dan hit Lucas with his jeep on purpose," revealed Nathan.

Karen almost split right then.

"Let me finish," begged Nathan.

Karen hugged Haley back now.

"Well then he drug Lucas away to our storage compartment and locked him up." Added Nate.

Karen gasped she was now crying immensely. This was getting to be too overwhelming.

That's when Brooke burst through the doors with Peyton.

Karen swung around to see Brooke screaming Lucas just as she had.

Peyton drug Brooke by the arm when she saw Haley from the side. "Brooke this way!"

"Haley," cried Brooke running into her friend's arms. "Where is my Broody? Did they find out if he can walk?"

Karen looked at Nathan worried. "He can't walk?" she cried. "Is he paralyzed?'

"I don't know." Nathan said raising his hands in a defensive manner. "Other than what Dan did I don't know anything."

"Continue the story Nathan," begged Karen. "Please."

Brooke and Peyton also looked at Nathan now for answers.

"Dan hit Lucas with the jeep, drug him to a storage unit, left him, and waited for him to die," Nathan spat everything out."

"Oh my lord," cried Brooke. "How could he do such a thing?"

"Well, he though Lucas tried to kill him in the dealership fire," revealed Nathan. "It wasn't Luke though."

"I'm going to murder him this time," wailed Karen. "How dare he go after my son." She was in frenzy now. "WHERE IS THE BASTARD?"

Right then the doctor came out and asked for the family of Lucas Scott.

Karen turned around raging, as did everyone else.

"Are you the mother?" the doctor asked.

Karen nodded

"Can I speak to you in private?" the doctor suggested.

"There is no need, you can talk to me in front of them," insisted Karen.

"Well you're son is in bad shape," revealed the doc. "Aside from a traumatic head injury, a collapsed lung, 4 fractured ribs, and internal bleeding, he also dislocated his shoulder again. That's not what has me worried however."

"Is he paralyzed?" worried Karen. She had a feeling that was what worried the man.

"He suffered a spinal contusion in his lower back," revealed the doc. "We did surgery on him but I can't promise he'll ever regain full use of his legs again."

Brooke gasped in horror.

"Are you saying he'll never be able to walk again?" broke out Nathan.

"I'm not saying that," insisted the doctor. "I mean the surgery may have been a success. He will however deal with a form of paralysis in his legs at first. I don't know if it will be permanent or he'll regain partial or full feeling back in his legs. It all depends on the extent in which his spinal cord was damaged. We can never fully judge on these types of things."

Karen nodded trying to stay clam.

"He's unconscious but I wouldn't worry about him waking up," concluded the doctor. "We managed to steady his heart so he should wake up in a matter of hours once the drugs wear off. Once finding out the news he may be someone vial however, it's a common reaction. It be best if you stuck by him though, he'll need support."

The doctor gave his apologies, gave them the room number Lucas was in and walked off to give them some space.

Right about then is when they all got upset.

Brooke, Karen, and Haley all hugged and cried.

Nathan swore he would get revenge and threw a few things at the floor.

Then Peyton just huddled on the chair and shook.

After momentary weeping they all stopped to a familiar voice.

"WAS LUCAS SCOTT BROUGHT IN SAFELY? " a voice was heard at the desk.

There stood the man they all wanted.

"Who might you be?" the receptionist asked the man.

"I'm the boys father," he said in shame. No one would believe him now but he felt horrible. He truly believed Lucas tried to murder him. He would have never suspected his own wife.

"You're wife is over there Mr. Scott, go speak with her," directed the nurse pointing to Karen. Dan's heart nearly stopped right there. Slowly he turned to see five distraught and angry faced looking at him.


	14. Can't take the truth as well as I want

_**As usual sorry for the long wait, incase you haven't noticed I have been trying to update ALL my stories more frequently!!! **_

_**I'm on a kick lately; maybe because I'm so excited One Tree Hill comes on Tonight! Hurray 3 3**_

_**Please read and review!!! 3 3**_

----------------------------- _**Recap**_-------------------------------

"Is he paralyzed?" worried Karen. She had a feeling that was what worried the man.

"He suffered a spinal contusion in his lower back," revealed the doc. "We did surgery on him but I can't promise he'll ever regain full use of his legs again."

…

"Was Lucas brought in safely? "a voice was heard at the desk.

There stood the man they all wanted.

"Who might you be?" the receptionist asked the man.

"I'm the boy's father," he said in shame. No one would believe him now but he felt horrible. He truly believed Lucas tried to murder him. He would have never suspected his own wife.

"You're wife is over there Mr. Scott, go speak with her," directed the nurse pointing to Karen. Dan's heart nearly stopped right there. Slowly he turned to see five distraught and angry faces looking at him.

-------------------------

"I'll kill you." Karen shouted barging over to Dan at the receptionist desk.

"Karen!" stopped Dan. "Hear me out."

Karen flared in anger. She grabbed a lamp off one of the nearest tables and lifted it in her arms. In one swift motion she threw it in his direction. "BASTARD, DON'T EVER GO NEAR MY SON AGAIN!" she screamed

The receptionist at the desk instantly called security when Dan ducked at the lamp and it crashed over the reception counter.

"Karen," Nathan grabbed her gently on the arm and pulled her back. "Stop, the officers will take care of him. You don't want to get thrown out."

In a matter of moments two large officers came in the direction of Karen and restrained her.

"Is this the woman?" one of the officers asked the receptionist lady.

"Yes," the nurse answered giving Karen a dirty look. "She threw that lamp at this poor man." She pointed in the direction of Dan.

"POOR MAN MY ASS," raged Karen. "He tried to kill my son."

The same officer that questioned Nathan earlier stared back at him and released Karen instantly. "Is that the man son?" He also was referring to Dan now.

"Yes sir, he's the one who hit my brother," Nathan confessed. He stared Dan in the eye and saw a trace of remorse in the man he used to call his father. It didn't stop what he had done though.

"And who are you?" asked the officer, directing his question at Karen.

"I'm his mother, and he tried to kill my son," cried Karen.

Both officers walked over to Dan and cuffed him immediately. After reading him his rights one of the officers walked him out the large sliding doors and into his police car. Dan didn't so much as struggle or speak.

"How bout her?" the receptionist asked the officer. She was referring to Karen, the crazed lady who had thrown a lamp in the middle of a hospital waiting room.

The officer sighed and looked at Karen. "If you get violent again I will have to restrain you as well Miss. Roe so please restrain yourself."

Karen nodded and the officer left.

Brooke spoke up now, "I want to kill him myself," she muttered.

Karen turned and smiled momentarily at Brooke. "I don't know how he could have done that to his own son." Karen shook her head tearing up again.

"Shh…" Haley comforted hugging Karen. "Lets go see Lucas ok?"

"Can we all go in at once or is there a minimum of visitors?" asked Peyton still hunched in the chair.

Brooke turned back and grabbed her friends arm. "If they try and stop us we'll throw a fit!"

Peyton stood and followed behind Brooke and Karen. Haley and Nathan followed closely behind them.

Lucas was currently placed in the intensive unit of the hospital. It was a small well lit room on the bottom floor but big enough to occupy himself and a few visitors.

Brooke was the one to rush into the room first followed by a frantic Karen.

Lucas was propped up in the bed with a few pillows and peacefully sleeping away the day and probably the night. He had been through a lot and no one had any intention on waking him until he was ready. They just wanted to watch him as he slept. Although in no way did he look peaceful upon first glance. With a huge bandage wrapped around the top of his head, a bunch of loose wires in every direction and the oxygen mask placed on his face he looked anything but content.

"He doesn't look too good," Peyton was the first to speak as they all stood there watching him for a short time.

"He looks better than he did when we found him!" Nathan insisted. "He really looked bad before!" He was trying to make light of the situation.

Karen walked up to Lucas and pulled a chair next to the bed. She sat slowly after kissing his cheek and rubbing through his hair affectionately. "I love you my baby, it will all be ok."

Brooke scooted next to Karen in another chair and grabbed Luke's hand in hers.

Nathan took hold of Haley's hand and squeezed it in comfort. He found himself disgusted thinking that it had to take one of them ending up in the hospital for him to realize life was too short to be spent on stupid grudges. He couldn't stay mad at her anymore; he loved her too damn much. It was finally time to forgive and forget.

Peyton slouched out on the floor and got relaxed. She was tempted to ask the nurse for a pillow because she knew she wouldn't be leaving and nor would anyone else until they were drug out for the night.

Haley chucked and sat next to Peyton. She pulled Nathan down beside her and rested her head calmly on his shoulder.

In no more than an hour or so they were all sleeping the evening away. They all wanted Lucas to know that when he woke they were all there for him.

It was in early in the morning when Luke finally did awake. He awoke in a sweaty delirious state due to the intensive amount of drugs he was on. His head ached as well as the rest of his body. He noticed that his right arm was in a brace and his left hand was being squeezed by Brooke. He wanted to remove the irritating oxygen mask from his face so he slowly nudged his hand away from Brooke trying not to wake her just yet.

He pulled the mask from his face and let it fall to the side. He looked around at everyone in the room. He smiled to see his mom and Brooke resting their heads near his legs and Nathan, Peyton and Haley sprawled out in the floor. He quickly remembered why he was at the hospital when a torturous pain shot up his back. A small groan escaped his mouth as he tried sitting up some. He wasn't going to try that again for a while.

He began to tense upon realizing his legs were still numb. He couldn't feel them still and that bothered him the most. That and the heavy feeling in his chest when he attempted to take in a deep breath.

He turned his head looking out the window but it was still dark outside. He couldn't see much except what was near him. There was a small lamp lit near his bed that gave off enough light to see inside the room. He still couldn't believe he didn't die. He thought he was a goner the moment Dan drug him into the car and in the storage place. He never expected Nathan to come and rescue him. He owed his brother his life; he knew it was because of him that he was still alive.

He moved his hand again to feel the bandage on his head and Brooke made a groaning sound. She yawned and looked up at him. It took her a few seconds to realize where she had fallen asleep at. It took her a few more seconds to realize it was Lucas that was looking at her with such piercing blue eyes.

"Hey you." Brooke greeted sweetly. "How are you feeling baby?" She spoke in a sweet and loving sound and grabbed his hand in hers. He was happy to see a smile spread across her face.

"Sore," he replied, his voice raspy.

"Just relax ok sweetie, don't move too much just yet," she whispered. "I was really worried when I heard what happened. I can't believe he did that to you. I mean I'm so sorry baby, it must have been horrible. I really should have walked with you yesterday. If I would have put aside my selfishness and walked with you none of this would have happened." She rambled on until he quieted her with a finger on her lips.

"I don't blame you," he said quietly. "I'm glad you weren't involved."

Brooke smiled and caressed his hair softly. "I love you Broody, you know that right?" asked Brooke.

Lucas squeezed her hand. "I love you too."

Brooke smiled and nudged Karen awake to see her son. She figured the others could wake up on her own.

Karen whipped her head up instantly terrified something was wrong.

"What is it Brooke?" Karen asked immediately.

Brooke nodded in the direction of Lucas.

Karen turned her head and a smile spread across her face as she saw Lucas stare at her attentively.

"Oh Lukie," Karen was so happy he was awake. "How are you feeling baby, do you want me to get a doctor for you?"

Lucas shook his head no. He wasn't in the mood to be probed and poked just yet.

"Where is Dan?" questioned Lucas with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Don't worry about that," Nathan said sitting up on the floor, the talking had woken him. "Dan's taken care of for now." Nathan stretched and stood up from the floor leaving Haley and Peyton left sleeping.

"I'm surprised none of the nurses kicked us out tonight," spoke up Brooke. "I thought every hospital had a visiting hour."

"We figured you guys were doing no harm and I knew you guys were all worried about Mr. Scott," interrupted the doctor coming through the door quietly. "We break the rules under certain circumstances." He smiled at the direction of Lucas noticing he was now awake.

Lucas frowned back.

"Well hello Lucas," the doctor said looking at his chart. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Lucas looked outside once more. The sun was just starting to rise for the morning. The sky was dimly lit in an array of orange. Today was going to be a hot one!

"Not too talkative I see," concluded the doctor. "I understand."

"Sorry," Lucas mumbled.

Haley and Peyton were beginning to fidget on the floor from the noise.

"Awe no need to apologize Mr. Scott I certainly wouldn't be in the best of moods either if I were in you're position," Understood the doctor. "As I see it you've been having a pretty rough year!"

"What's going on?" Haley asked sitting up drowsily. Her eyes were glassed over as she looked around the room. Everyone could tell she wasn't awake yet.

"Morning Dopey," Lucas joked half heartedly. He hesitated to laugh however, he was already was in pain and didn't intent on inflicting any more on himself.

Haley turned her head instantly to Lucas's voice.

"Oh my god," Haley looked over to Peyton and hit her on the head.

Peyton shot up in alarm. "What the fuck was that for?" Peyton snapped coming out of her beauty sleep." She glared at Haley because she had smacked her.

"Lucas is awake Sawyer," Haley pointed out as she stood and walked over to the bed. She never so much as acknowledged the doctor in the room, just Lucas.

Lucas smiled at his best friend as she came and hunched over the bed.

Haley was nearly in tears. "Are you ok Lukie? Can I hug you?"

Lucas groaned and shook his head no.

"How about later then?" Haley asked. She leaned her elbow on Karen's shoulder as she leaned over and kissed Luke's forehead. "I'm so glad you're ok, I mean I don't know what I would have done if you would have died."

Peyton stood up and made her way over to the bed as well. She smiled softly and Lucas returned the gesture. That was enough for the both of them, simple yet comforting.

"Oh he's far from fine," The doctor corrected Haley. "I wish I had better news but Lucas has a long recovery road ahead."

Lucas looked up at the doctor with an ill look on his face, he wanted to ask the inevitable but he wasn't ready to cope with the answer.

"Is there a reason I still can't feel my legs?" He mumbled faintly as the doctor stood there.

Karen looked back at the doctor with a worried look on her face; she knew Lucas wasn't going to take to news well. She hoped he hadn't asked so soon, he did just wake up.

The doctor looked up from his chart and sighed at Lucas. He didn't speak right away.

Lucas nodded knowing the truth just by the tragic look on everyone's faces. "I won't walk again will I?" he worried.

"Never say never Lucas," the doctor insured. There is always a chance, your spine just needs time to heal from the trauma."

Nathan looked over at his brother, he saw the expression change in his face and he watched as the last glimmer of happiness left his eyes. In a moment's time he had broken.

"Lucas, sweetie," paused Brooke. "Don't worry about that right now, things will work out." She reached for his hand to console him but he pulled it away from her and squeezed his eyes shut.

Karen looked back at the doctor again in worry.

The doctor placed the clipboard on the table and rubbed his temples as if suffering from an excruciating headache. He hated this part of the job.

Haley wanted to cry herself as she saw a thin trail of tears run down the corners of Luke's eyelids. He pressed his eyes shut in an attempt to hide them but failed as everyone already knew he was crying.

"Lucas just because you won't be able to walk doesn't mean your life is over," encouraged the doctor. "You'll never begin to believe all the advancements they have made these days for the handicapped."

"Leave me alone," Lucas spoke quietly as he rubbed the corners of his eyes trying to stop crying.

"Lucas, we're all here for you buddy," helped Peyton. "We'll be here every step of the way."

"Leave me alone please," Lucas spoke more harshly. He opened his eyes to look at everyone. "I'm ok I just need some time to take it all in." He tried acting strong, being tough. His eyes were red and watery, any minute he looked as if he was going to burst out in tears.

The doctor sighed and grabbed his clipboard. "A nurse will be here a little later to check on you." He exited quietly and sadly.

Lucas looked up at his mom who was crying for her son.

"Mom please don't," Lucas insisted. "I'm fine I just want some time to myself."

Karen nodded and stood. She looked to the others and with a frail look she asked them to follow.

Peyton stood and squeezed Brookes arm. "Come on Brooke, he needs some time alone."

"I'm not leaving you Broody, you're not alone in this," insisted Brooke. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Brooke I know," Lucas nodded. "I love you; I'm just tired and want to be alone. Please?" He squeezed her hand.

Haley looked at him sadly. "Lucas," she hesitated leaving as well.

Nathan touched Luke's arm and smiled. He walked over to Haley and grabbed her hand. "Come on Hales, we'll come by later." He looked over at Lucas and he nodded in thanks.

Haley sighed and kissed Luke's forehead. She silently followed Nathan and Peyton out.

"Come on Brooke," Karen pressed. "We'll come back later too. Let's go to the house and grab some of Luke's things so we can bring them back."

Brooke looked at Karen and back at Lucas. Lucas nodded with his mother.

He looked so fragile; she didn't have the heart to leave him.

Lucas squeezed her hand again and nodded once more. "It's ok, I'm good." He smiled tentatively. "Do you mind grabbing me my hoodie; this hospital gown is a little drafty in areas." He forced a soft laugh, his entire body ached with it.

Brooke gave in. She smiled and insisted she'd be back. He acted happy. He was good at acting she learned. She knew him well enough to know when he was being fake.

"I love you Broody," She whispered as she closed the door and left him in the room alone.

Karen looked at Brooke in the hospital hallway and sighed.

"He needs some time Brooke; he's not trying to shove us away. You know Luke, he likes acting tough." Karen insisted. "I'll go get the car and pull it up. Are you coming with me or going with Peyton?"

"I'll go back with you," Brooke responded.

"Ok, I'll meet you with the car." insisted Karen walking down the hallway and out the big sliding doors.

Brooke stood in the hallway looking through the glass window of Luke's door. She was heartbroken to see the sight inside.

…. Lucas looked out the window, the day was beginning. It had gotten light outside quickly.

All at once he felt his emotions run to the surface in a flood. He couldn't cry in front of everyone, that's why he had them leave. He couldn't let them worry any more than they already were.

He leaned his head back on the two hospital pillows and looked out the window again. And then, he cried. He literally sobbed, taking in heavy labored breaths as he gasped and let everything out. He closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his pink stained cheeks.

He cried until he grew tired and fell into an unbearable sleep.

….

Brooke ran out the hospital bawling for her Broody. She wished there was something she could do for him, it hurt her so much to see him so upset. He was broken and she couldn't fix it. She needed a way to fix it!

------------------------------------

I tried to make this chapter somewhat long because of the long wait I made all of you endure. I apologize again and totally intent to try and update more frequently with all of my stories. Thanks to those who keep me going with their kind words and reviews! It helps encourage me to keep going. 3 3

Thanks again, and please review with your opinions.

Next chapter… **A LOT OF DRAMA SO STAY TUNED.**

Ashley (lucasscottlover)


End file.
